winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 (Winx Club)
* Previous season: Season 1 * Next season: Season 3 Synopsis After their summer vacation, Winx Club returns to Alfea to begin their second year. They meet a new fairy, Aisha, who asks for their help in rescuing her Pixie friends held hostage by Lord Darkar. Lord Darkar is actually the "Shadow Phoenix" who wants to take control of the magical realm. In order to do s o, he has to find out where the Pixies' Village is in order to steal the four pieces of Codex which open the portal to the Realm of Realix, where the Ultimate Power can be found. The Trix also meets Lord Darkar and serves him. Meanwhile, Winx Club learn how to obtain their Charmix . A new "teacher" arrives in Alfea and turns Bloom into Dark Bloom to serve Lord Darkar. With Dark Bloom's help, Lord Darkar opens the portal to the Realm of Realix. All seems lost. In the last moment, Sky confesses his true feelings towards Bloom, which changes Dark Bloom back to her normal self. Bloom then heals everyone and defeats Lord Darkar. After the battle, Bloom and the others go back to Alfea and celebrate. Aisha also joins Winx Club while Stella has a big fashion deal going on. Episodes #[[Winx Club - Episode 201|'The Shadow Phoenix (The Phoenix of Shadow)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 202|'Up to their old Trix (The Return of the Trix)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 203|'Rescue Mission (Rescue Mission)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 204|'Princess Amentia (The Princess Amentia)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 205|'Magic Bonding (Magic Bonding)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 206|'Runaway Groom (The Wedding of Brandon)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 207|'The Mysterious Stone (The Mysterious Stone)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 208|'Party Crasher (The Crashed Party)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 209|'Professor Avalon's Secret (The Secret of Professer Avalon)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 210|'Crypt of the Codex (The Crypt of Code)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 211|'Race Against Time (Race Against the Time)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 212|'Win-x Together! (Together for the Victory)']] #'Invisible Pixies (The Lady of the Ball)' #[[Winx Club - Episode 214|'Battle on Planet Eraklyon (Battle on Planet Eraklyon)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 215|'The Show Must Go On! (The Show Continues)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 216|'Hallowinx! (Hallowinx)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 217|'Twinning with the Witches (Twinning with the Witches)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 218|'In the Heart of Cloudtower (In the Heart of Torrenuvola)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 219|'Spy in the Shadows (The Spy in the Shadows)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 220|'Pixie Village (The Village of Pixies)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 221|'Charmix Powe (The Power of Charmix)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 222|'Danger in the Wildland (Wildland: The Great Trap)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 223|'The time for truth (The Moment of Truth)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 224|'Darkar's Prisoner (Prisoner of Darkar)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 225|'Face to Face with the Enemy (Face to Face with the Enemy)']] #[[Winx Club - Episode 226|'The Phoenix Revealed (The Ashes of the Phoenix)']] Specials *'Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix' Trailers Category:Seasons Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon